Silver dress dancing
by BreadEnthusiast1
Summary: She wanted to have some fun, he was more than happy to oblige... My first smut so be nice! LEMON -Dont like dont read. Bit OOC


I was annoyed by the lack of Kuroo smut (God I'm horrible) so I decided to write my own. Please leave reviews if you want more or stuff x

I don't own Haikyuu or any of its characters (I've made up my own OC for this story though)

Also sorry if the characters are a bit OOC.

The air in the club was stuffy, so stuffy.

The music was blasting so loud, it wasn't even a song she knew.

After finally breaking up with her piece of shit boyfriend Airi was in the market for some fun, she had no idea what she was going to get up to tonight and it excited her more than anything.

She was wearing a short silver dress and matching stiletto shoes, she knew she looked good. This was the first time she had been confident in too long. After drinking quite a bit of alcohol she could feel the liquid courage start to control her movements. Moving to the fast pace of the song she knew she was gathering some looks, looks that wanted to devour her. Too bad no one had worked up the courage to go up to her yet.

Yet.

From the other side of the club, a young man was sitting at the bar, he knew he would take her home the second she walked in.

Whether she wanted him to or not, he was going to make this beauty his for the night.

The young man stood up from the barstool and made his way over to her, many other men envious he had beaten them to the punch.

She was dancing in the middle of the floor as he placed his hands on her hips from behind.

Of course, Airi was hoping for something like this, but she didn't think it would've been within 15 minutes of her being there, didn't matter to her anyway.

The two continued to dance, her back to him the whole time as his hands remained on her hips.

Finally, his hand left Airis hips, she didn't pay attention to it too much. She did notice when he gripped her chin, twisting her head around and started kissing her. And very passionately at that, no more like forcefully, wait no.

He slipped something into her mouth- forcing her to swallow what she assumed to be a pill.

Within seconds she was feeling light-headed, and did the music get louder?

He finally spoke 'You don't look good... Let's step outside'

He spoke as if he was concerned like he didn't just slip her a pill. Before Airi had time to register anything the man was pulling her outside, and then she was in an alleyway.

She was starting to lose consciousness, she didn't even have enough energy to tell him to stop as he began to pull down her underwear.

Was he going to-

Bang

She was standing in the alley, but the man was gone, no not going on the ground?

Blood was coming out of his nose?

Did she do that? No, she couldn't, she can bearly see straight.

All of a sudden there was a tall dark-haired man in front of her.

She could barely make out what he was saying.

'Are you ok?'

'Hey stay awake'

That was the last thing she remembered.

When she woke up she was on a bench, in a park?

She shot off from lying down, turning around she saw the dark-haired man again, the one that saved her.

'You shouldn't move so quickly' He said calmly.

'What the hell happened' Airi asked. Her guard was completely up.

'Well I was having a smoke when I saw that guy take you outside, I had a hunch you didn't want it so-'

'You killed him!' Airi inturned his explanation.

'Huh, what? Of course not I knocked the son of a bitch out and stole his cash.' He was dumbfounded that she had thought so highly of his punch though.

'Oh, well thanks for your help I guess...' Airi didn't know what to say, she had never been in this kind of situation before. But it wasn't every day you get drugged and a really hot guy saves you.

Airi goes to stand up, but a tad too quickly. She loses her balance and falls back beside the man. He laughs a bit, it was a cute laugh.

'What's so funny?' She asked annoyed.

'It's just, you were literally just drugged, and were asleep for like 2 hours. I don't know I just think its kind of funny you're in such a hurry.'

'Well, it's not like there's any point in sitting in some random park with a complete stranger-'

'Kuroo' The man interrupts.

'What?' Airi questions.

'My name, its Tetsuro Kuroo. Now we're not strangers.' There was a moment of silence. 'Are you going to tell me your name or are you going to make me guess?'

'Oh its Airi Saito, anyways thank you for helping me. But I should get going...' She goes to stand up once again but Kuroo grabs her wrist. 'What are you-?'

'Do you have anywhere to be in the morning?'

'What? No, it'll be Saturday... Why?'

'Im going to take a wild guess and say you were at the club by yourself and didn't plan on leaving alone.' Kuroo said it as if it was a fact. Which it was, but he just assumed that.

'That's none of your business...' Airi trailed off, he hit the nail right on the head.

'Do you still want to go alone? If you want I didn't want to be alone tonight either.' Airi looked at Kuroos eyes, they were dark brown. Yet she was somehow drawn to him. His tall muscular build, and the way he sat and spoke as if he didn't have a care in the world. It wasn't until he looked into her eyes right back Airi felt her stomach tighten and her heart start to pound.

He had a look in his eyes that made it feel like he was going to destroy her.

Airi was happy to oblige.

'Ok...' All the confidence Airi had at the club was completely destroyed by this man.

The two arrived back at Kuroos apartment, it was much closer than Airis, and neither was being patient.

The second they closed the door to his one-bedroom flat a fire a been lit.

Kuroo pinned Airi against the door, his lips finally tasting hers.

He tasted of cigerettes and wiskey.

It might just be her new favorite smell.

Their tongues danced with one another, and Kuroos hands began to wander, they now rested around her waist, puller her even closer to his body.

After finally breaking for air He picked her up, with her legs around his waist the two moved into the bedroom.

He practically threw her down on the bed, the tension and heat constantly rising.

Kuroo took this time to take off his shirt, Airi enjoying the delicious sight. Like she had assumed Kuroo was more than well defined, his shoulders broad and well defined, perfectly matching his arms. She barely had time to inspect his perfectly chiseled 6pack when he went down onto the bed, crawling over her.

The pace had completely slowed, Kuroo was now passionately kissing her. Airi hadn't been kissed like this for the longest time. It was filled with passion, and it driving her crazy that he hadn't even touched her yet...

'Kuroo...' Airi moaned.

'Is there something you want?' He questioned.

'Kuroo, please... You're driving me crazy...' There was so much need and desperation in her voice, Kuroo wanted to take her right then and there, and not stop until she forgot her own name.

But Kuroo knew that good things came to those who wait, and tonight he knew for her, he would force himself to be patient.

Though it was becoming increasingly harder to ignore the tightness of his pants...

The truth was Kuroo saw Airi the moment she walked into the club. Her short dress and long blonde hair immediately caught his eye.

But alas he knew when to be patient, so he waited, had a few drinks and spoke to some other people, and when he looked back at her she was still dancing as if she was dancing just for him.

He continued to watch and was just about to go offer to buy her a drink when some guy started grinding on her.

He was annoyed of course but figured he missed his opportunity. So he went outside to take a breather.

Quick cigarette and check Instagram then he figured he would go back inside, try to find some other girl that made him forget about the blonde in the silver dress.

But of course, fate likes to play little joke here and there.

So, of course, she came into the alley he was smoking in with that other guy.

Kuroo figured he should leave them be, after all that wasn't any of his business. But something didn't look right.

Her eyes were drooping and the guy was being forcefull as hell.

Oh shit.

She's been drugged.

Without even thinking Kuroo punched the guy in the cheek, knocking him to the ground.

She didn't look too good, he asked if she was ok but then she seemed to fully pass out.

Kuroo had no idea what to do. Should he take her to a hospital? Put her in a taxi? Bring her home?

He figured he couldn't just leave her, so he took the non-threatening option...

A park was non-threatening... Right?

Kuroo continued and kiss her soft lips, slowly moving to her neck and the valley between her breasts.

Airi raised her back off the mattress so Kuroo had a chance to unzip her dress. Throwing the silver thing to the floor Kuroo became more and more aggressive.

Somewhere in the steaming room, all remaining clothing (Other than Kuroos boxers) had been thrown off the bed.

Reaching down to Airi's most precious area Kuroo inserted two of his long fingers. Her head immediately falling back to moan in pleasure.

Kuroo began to move his fingers faster and faster, then he curled his finger. Perfectly hitting Airis g spot.

After hearing the moan that escaped her lips, Kuroo knew he had hit it. He was merciless.

He began to move his fingers even faster, hitting the spot without fail every time.

Airi couldn't hold on any longer, she was just about at her limit.

'Kuroo- I-I'm gonna-' She was barely able to form a sentence.

Kuroo moved his mouth so it was right next to her ear. Licking the shell of her ear he whispered 'Come on, come for me baby~'

Just as if he had planned it all along, Kuroo had quickly inserted a third finger, and perfectly hit her spot once again. With that Airi let out a cry of ecstasy.

She felt amazing, the best she had been pleasured in a long time.

Of course, this only caused Kuroo to become even harder- He didn't think it was possible.

This, however, didn't go unnoticed by Airi. Sitting up she pushed Kuroo up against the headboard, sinking to her knees she removed his boxers.

Underneath waiting was quite a big surprise... Emphasis on _big_...

Airi wasted no time, immediately covering as much as she could with her mouth.

Looking up Kuroo certainly seem to be enjoying himself, His eyes narrowed, completely focused on her. He moved his hand to grip the back of her head, grabbing a bundle of her hair he forced her head lower. Airi obliged, forcing herself to take even more of him. She began to choke and gag on his dick, but that only seemed to turn him on more.

Airi continued her movements, it wasn't until she began flicking her tongue over the tip, Kuroo was on the verge of coming.

'Airi- I'm gonna-' He struggled to speak 'I want you to swallow- it all-' She looked up at him and he stared into her eyes.

Flicking her tongue again, hot cum shot out at the back of her throat. It was hot and thick, she tried her best to swallow it all but some were on the side of her mouth, and a bit dripping down her chest.

Airi sat up, panting, Kuroo doing the same.

He lifted his thumb to scrape off the remains at the side of her mouth.

Kuroo goes to wipe it on the bedsheet but was surprised when Airi grabbed his hand. Licking the excess of his thumb.

Without even acknowledging it Kuroo and a small quite groan, he had never seen a woman do something so sexy.

She really was going to be the death of him. Fine by Kuroo.

Without giving her a second to think Kuroo flipped Airi so she was now on all fours. Her ass completely exposed to him.

'Kuroo what are you-'

'I don't think I've ever wanted to fuck a girl so badly in my life...' He bent down to whisper in her ear.

'Then what are you waiting for?' With those words, Airi had raised her ass, even more, bracing herself for what was to come.

Kuroo wasted no time, thrusting into her with no warning. Airi let out a cry of pleasure.

'Ah! Be gentle Kuroo~' Airi had tried to say that to scold him, but she knew how sexy it sounded in his mind.

'Aw baby, I'm barely halfway~' He whispered in her ear.

'Wha- Ahh!' Before she could even finish a single work Kuroo had thrust in all the way. Airis legs and arms began shaking- He filled her up so completely.

Kuroo began to thrust, thrust hard and thrust fast.

Everything began to melt away, all she could feel was Kuroo- It was incredible.

He reached so deep inside her she was feeling so much pleasure. She knew she couldn't keep on.

'Kuroo, I-I'm gonna-'

'I know me too-'

He continued thrusting deep within her and they both moaned as they came in unison.

After he pulled out the two layed in silence, Airi resting on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

'Ready to go again?' Kuroo said, finally breaking the silence.

The two began laughing together.

'Im ready whenever you are' Airi replied.

Damn, she really was lucky finding a guy like him.

Must've been her silver dress.

Yayyyy! lmao this was my first smut fic, sorry if it kinda sucks...

If people want a part two, I had a lot of fun writing this so I might soon... but idk

Anyways be sure to leave me some feedback! Id love to know what everyone thinks. Thankyouuu 3


End file.
